


Undone

by ChiaWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Feels, First Time, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaWrites/pseuds/ChiaWrites
Summary: Maggie’s hands caressed Alex’s hips barely there but Alex still shivered at the soft touch. She leaned back to rest her head against Maggie’s and they stayed like that a moment, breathing against each other’s lips.“Stay with me tonight,” …The one with their first time…





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This is like…so late- I wrote most of this a few weeks ago- it was just a little more difficult finishing it off than I thought it would be…i also got waylaid writing some sanvers engayed fluff which I couldn’t get out of my head-:):) 
> 
> p.s. this is a continuation of ‘going slow, out of control’ which you may want to read to get a better understanding of this piece
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

 

Alex wiped her hands against her apron as she went to check her phone that had just buzzed on the counter behind her. She smiled as she read Maggie’s message letting her know she was on her way over. Alex typed out a quick message letting Maggie know that the door was open and she could come straight in.

There wasn’t long left until Maggie would arrive and Alex was simmering with nervous excitement.

Things had been progressing so wonderfully between them, Alex could hardly believe it was happening. They had been taking things slow. But lately it had got to the point where they both knew they were ready, they were just waiting for the right time.

Last Friday, Maggie had made Alex dinner at her apartment and things had gotten pretty heated between them. They had had a little too much to drink and their make out had been frantic and clumsy, Alex and Maggie had ended up both climaxing like teenagers, almost fully clothed. Maggie had stopped them after that, and Alex knew she was right that they were too drunk to go any further that night. But the understanding was that if they had been sober it would have happened.

That was five days ago and-other than the odd break or drink after work- they hadn’t really had the opportunity to properly be in each other’s company alone and Alex couldn’t wait to see her.

Maggie had had an unexpectedly busy day at work. She had been hoping to get off earlier than usual but had had to stay late instead. Alex, on the other hand, had been able to get off a little early to start preparing for the evening.

She had plenty of time to worry about what to wear- she had finally settled on a warm cream coloured sweater which fell nicely just below her hips and blue jeans which she knew looked good on her. She re-applied her make-up and curled her hair too. But the curls had almost completely faded by now given how many times she had sifted her hands through her hair in nervousness. 

She was making a simple dish with a chocolate dessert- hoping to set the right mood for what was to come. She had set the table a little earlier with flowers and candles, a stupid grin spread across her face as she did so. She had never done this before. 

And she was so excited to be getting to do it for Maggie. _Maggie._ Her _girlfriend._ Her _wonderful_ girlfriend. Just thinking about her filled Alex with anticipation.

Maggie had been so patient and tender with her these past few weeks- in every aspect of their relationship. She was affectionate but never presumptuous- she always gave Alex her space and made sure Alex was comfortable with everything they did- whether it was holding hands in public or any type of intimacy they shared alone. Alex felt her heart constrict with affection thinking about her.

Maggie’s kindness, her easy confidence and snarky humour- how she didn’t feel the need to fill the silence with unnecessary words- Alex found it so attractive. And how she was so sensitive and playful when it was just them. She had been so before they got together too but now Alex felt it even more- like Maggie was doubly playful and infinitely more tender. Alex felt so lucky to have her.

xxx

It was just before 7 when Maggie arrived, she knocked to let Alex know she was there before letting herself in.

Alex turned around when she heard the knock and had to pause a moment upon seeing Maggie- Maggie looked so beautiful. It wasn’t anything extravagant, Maggie was wearing a simple fitted white chiffon blouse which was tucked into her blue jeans with her usual jacket. Her makeup was subtle and there was a lovely flush to her cheeks which had probably come from the cold evening breeze on her ride over. Her hair was wavy and bounced beautifully down her shoulders. And Alex couldn’t help but stare.

Alex shook herself out of the momentary daze and smiled, and Maggie smiled back with such a warm expression that Alex felt her heart begin to flutter faster.

Maggie put the bottle of wine she brought on the counter and walked around to Alex and kissed her softly in greeting.  “Hi,” she said with a small dimpled smile.

“Hi…” Alex’s voice was airy and high in that stupid way it got whenever she first saw Maggie, but it was especially so tonight.

“Sorry I’m late,’ Maggie said as she went to hug Alex.

Alex just hummed into Maggie’s embrace, happy she was here now. She breathed in the familiar scent she now associated with Maggie and had begun to love, squeezing her tight.

Maggie melted at the intensity of the hug. “Miss me?” she teased around a chuckle when she pulled back.

And Alex for a second thought about denying it but she was so happy she couldn’t even tease. Instead she smiled shyly in answer.

Maggie’s chuckles softened and she held Alex’s gaze for a moment and Alex’s heart fluttered at Maggie’s soft expression.

Maggie’s gaze moved down and her eyebrows raised in amusement as she noticed what Alex was wearing. Maggie stepped back and tilted her head cutely, obviously giving Alex a once over, amused at her state- in a colourful apron which read ‘Trust me- I’m a Scientist’, wooden spoon in hand. It was such a stark contrast to her usual look that Maggie couldn’t help but tease.

“You know…if I wasn’t seeing this I wouldn’t believe it,” she laughed and Alex rolled her eyes light-heartedly.

“Very funny…the only other person to see me in this is Kara so-” she looked at Maggie softly, wanting to see her reaction, “-consider yourself special.”

Maggie fought a smile at that bit of information, feeling that mixture of nerves and excitement whenever Alex said something like this.

“You know you didn’t have to,” Maggie started out of habit but Alex cut her off immediately.

“I wanted to- wanted tonight to be special,” she explained softly and her eyes widened slightly at how that may have sounded. She quickly added, “you know…after you cooked for me- I wanted to do it for you after you cooked for me.” And Maggie just nodded with that soft small adoring smile that had Alex falling so hard.

Maggie was good at hiding her nerves but her heart was beating hard at the insinuation. After last time, Maggie had been able to think of nothing else but being with Alex. She was ready for it now and if something happened tonight then she wouldn’t stop it but she was going to put that in Alex’s hands.

Maggie changed the subject because she could tell Alex was nervous. “What are you making? It smells really good.” Alex turned back to the stove and gave the pan a quick stir, turning the heat low.

“It’s-um- a pasta recipe that I’ve made a few times and…and…” her eyebrows furrowed then suddenly widened in panic as she remembered the dessert- “…oh _crap._ ”

She had been so caught up in thoughts of Maggie that she had forgotten to set the timer for it.

She quickly moved to the oven and opened the door, a little smoke coming out as she did so. There wasn’t enough smoke to set the alarm off but there was enough to let her know that the dessert was ruined.

She pulled out the tray.  “That’s just perfect,” she groaned.

Behind her Maggie couldn’t help but be amused at Alex’s reaction. She came up behind Alex to get a look. It didn’t look _that_ bad to her-she would be willing to eat it for Alex’s sake.  “Hey it doesn’t look too bad, if we just scrape off the top we can still eat it.”

Alex looked at Maggie to see if she was being serious and when she saw that she was she gave her a disbelieving look.

“I’m not letting you eat this,” Alex said and Maggie laughed at the pout in Alex’s tone.

Alex put her head in her hands, letting out a huff. She really wanted the dessert to go perfectly. She had found the perfect recipe apparently perfect for a romantic dinner.

Dinner at Maggie’s had been so perfect- she had made the most delicious tiramisu and Alex was embarrassed at her own attempt.

Maggie’s chuckles softened and she rubbed Alex’s back, and Alex looked up at her from the side to see Maggie smiling at her so affectionately.

“We don’t have to have dessert.”

Alex’s bottom lip jutted out in a little pout- Maggie had never seen anything more adorable.

“I just wanted tonight to be perfect,” said Alex.

Maggie softened and turned Alex around so that they were facing each other. She brought her hands up to Alex’s elbows, caressing there- Alex was working herself up needlessly. Of all the things Alex had to worry about, Maggie wasn’t going to let this be one of them.

“Well… we’re together, so I think it’s already kinda perfect,” she said cutely and just like that Alex softened. How Maggie managed to calm her down so easily Alex didn’t understand.

She sighed and smiled upon looking at Maggie. “Okay,” she conceded. “I think I have ice-cream in the freezer,” she said after a second, a little embarrassed now that she had calmed down.

“Okay,” Maggie repeated with an amused smile.

xx

Alex went to quickly check the freezer for ice cream and sighed when she found only one pot of almost finished Ben and Jerrry’s.

She quickly sent a text to Kara. She wouldn’t usually do this but she knew Kara didn’t have any plans and this was an emergency.

_A: I need a favour_

_K: Hit me_

_K: Wait aren’t you with Maggie right now?_

_A: Yeah I am, don’t ask why but I need you to get me some ice cream._

_K: What happened to the cake you were gonna make?_

_A: I said don’t ask_

_K: But I wanna knooow_

Alex sighed, Kara wouldn’t stop until she told her.

_A: Fine. I burnt it_

_A: Now after youre done laughing could you please get the ice cream_

Kara’s reply came after a few seconds.

_K: Oh Alex, cakes are tricky_

_A: Dont_

_K:  I am so not laughing at you right now_

Then after a second:

_K: Should I pick up some take out too just in case…_

Alex rolled her eyes.

_A: Youre hilarious_

_K: *kissing heart emoji*_

_K: Don’t worry alex, I’m ON IT_

Alex shook her head, smiling down at the phone.

She turned around to see Maggie taking off her jacket and she tried not to stare too hard at how good Maggie looked in that button down. She offered to hang it up.

While Alex was hanging her jacket up, Maggie had a closer look around the apartment. The fireplace was lit, its warm light flickering romantically across the apartment.

She looked at the pictures on the mantelpiece and smiled at the photos of Alex with her family. She felt her heart simmer with something as she looked closer at Alex’s younger self. She wondered what that Alex would have thought if she could see herself now and she smiled to herself at the thought.

Maggie’s gaze wandered and landed on the table and her heart fluttered softly seeing how Alex had arranged everything so beautifully. She felt so lucky to be on the receiving end of Alex’s secret romantic side.

xx

Alex had only just hung the jacket up when her phone buzzed.

_K: Outside the window-you can thank me later._

She quickly went to the kitchen and opened the window and on the sill there was a single small bowl of what Alex immediately recognised as their favourite cheesecake- her heart warmed with affection for her sister and a smile spread across her face.

They only sold this particular chocolate and vanilla cheesecake in a small bakery Kara had found on the other side of the city. And they usually only ate it together when they were treating themselves.

She quickly closed the window and went over to the fridge, pretending she had just found the cheesecake.

“I just remembered, I’ve got this cheesecake too.” She held it up to show Maggie cutely.

Maggie was almost certain that Alex had asked Supergirl to drop the cheesecake off and it made her want to laugh so much. She so wanted to tease Alex about it but she decided against it- she would leave that to another time.

“It’s just this one but it’s quite filling and I usually share it with Kara anyway,” Alex continued. She didn’t mention how Kara usually bought three extra bowls just for herself. Kara could have easily bought two cheesecakes but Alex knew she had purposely just bought one so they would have to share. “So…wanna share?” Alex blushed after asking, embarrassed at herself.

Maggie managed to hold back her laughter- she was completely endeared by Alex’s everything. “Sounds perfect.”

Alex tried to ignore the way that Maggie was smiling at her. “Would you like a drink?” she asked as she put the cheesecake in the fridge, trying to quell her nerves.

“Sure.”

Alex went to get the glasses from the cupboard. When she turned around Maggie was leaning against the counter still watching her, smiling that soft smile. And Alex so wanted to kiss her right now.

Alex walked over to Maggie and her stomach fluttered at the way Maggie’s smile deepened as she did so.  Maggie straightened to take the glasses but before she could Alex gave in to her need and gently guided Maggie back against the counter and stole a kiss.

It felt like forever since she had kissed her. It was chaste at first but became less so as Maggie brought her hands around Alex’s middle and Alex moved further forward into it, turning it long and slow.

Eventually Alex leaned back to look Maggie in the eyes, biting her lip and Maggie looked right back- from her eyes to her lips, smiling that beautiful smile. Maggie then quirked her brow in silent question.

“Sorry,” Alex stuttered around a breathy chuckle, looking down. “I’ve just been thinking about you all day and…” She looked up at Maggie leaving her sentence hanging, not knowing how to finish it.

Maggie let out a breath at the words, her heart softening. “I’ve been thinking about you too,” she admitted low, leaning her head forward, her eyes deep with something, and Alex exhaled at the words and look.

She leaned forward to kiss her again, unable to resist. Maggie’s hands caressed Alex’s hips barely there but Alex still shivered at the soft touch. She leaned back to rest her head against Maggie’s and they stayed like that a moment, breathing against each other’s lips.

“Stay with me tonight,” Alex whispered out heavily, the words slipping from her lips as soon as she thought them, and Maggie’s eyebrows raised slightly in surprise- she hadn’t expected Alex to ask her so straightforwardly.

Alex’s heart was hammering in her chest. She hadn’t planned on asking like that but she wanted Maggie so much. She had to know, she couldn’t go the entire evening assuming. Even if was almost certain, she needed to hear it from Maggie.

The meaning of the question was clear and Maggie’s eyes flickered between Alex’s, soft and serious and Alex could see the nerves in them. _“Stay,”_ Alex repeated softer, seeing the look in Maggie’s eyes. And it was said with such an intense certainty that Maggie gulped, bringing her head closer to Alex’s.

Alex waited for Maggie’s response and after a moment she felt Maggie nod softly against her head and Alex exhaled.

Maggie opened her eyes and they just looked at each other for a heated moment, the understanding of their words passing between them. It was as if the words had ignited something in Alex and she simply couldn’t control herself.

She leaned in again quickly to take Maggie’s lips in hers and Maggie’s eyes closed tight as Alex opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. Maggie let out a low moan at the intensity and the sound sent heat all through Alex’s body. Alex moved in closer, tilting her head for a better angle. Maggie could feel herself getting lost in the heavy kiss and she knew she had to stop before she lost complete control.

Alex was only thinking about Maggie’s lips and Maggie’s body that was lightly pressed against hers. She placed the glasses that were still in her hands on the counter behind them and trailed her hands around Maggie’s slim waist. And Maggie pulled back with a breathless chuckle, waiting a moment for her breath to come back.

She looked up into Alex’s wanting eyes. “We have to slow down,” she said with raspy chuckle. And Alex couldn’t help her own breathless giggle at the words because Maggie had said them many times before but Alex knew they meant something different now.

She raised her eyebrows cutely and looked down into Maggie’s eyes and sighed. “You have to stop looking at me like that then.”

A soft smile came across Maggie’s lips and she couldn’t help but tease. “Like what?”

“Like _that,”_ Alex motioned to the whole of Maggie’s face with her eyes, “that _smile.”_ And Maggie couldn’t help but laugh- she loved how expressive Alex’s face was.

“I can’t help it Danvers.”

“Well then I can’t be held responsible for my actions.”  

Maggie’s laugh softened and she tried to fight her grin, biting her bottom lip and Alex groaned a little as she watched Maggie’s pink lip plump back out from under her teeth- she knew exactly how soft those lips were.

“I’m serious Maggie, you need to stop or I’m gonna lose any bit of control I have left,” and her tone was softer and slightly more serious than before and it sobered Maggie a little, her grin softening.

Alex had put effort into the evening and she didn’t want to ruin it- she really wanted to share the romantic meal that Alex had prepared.

She playfully pushed Alex’s body back with both hands, cleared her throat jokingly and put on a serious face and Alex could swear it was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life.

“Okay, no more smiling,” Maggie said and, though her smile was mostly in check, her eyes were still shining with mirth and Alex could actually feel herself falling more and more for Maggie.

Maggie took the glasses from the counter, pouring them both a drink as Alex finished preparing the dinner.

xxx

They ate dinner sharing soft conversation, but it felt different than usual. The energy between them was palpable and they shared shy, knowing smiles at every lingering glance and pause in conversation.

They were both nervous. It was the good type of simmering excitement that made Maggie talk less   and Alex ramble a little. Maggie was content to listen to Alex, completely endeared by her rambling.

When Maggie offered to refill Alex’s glass of wine, Alex declined shyly and it made Maggie’s heart surge with affection.

She knew from hearing about Alex’s past experiences that they were mostly just a blur of drunken encounters- Alex had told her that she always had to be at least tipsy to do anything more than kiss a guy and it had made Maggie’s heart ache at the thought of it.

But that was obviously not the case now. Alex clearly wanted to be as present as possible and remember everything and it made Maggie want to make it perfect for her.

And it didn’t escape Alex’s notice that Maggie only had the one glass too.

Maggie seemed to exude something that managed to soothe Alex. As the dinner went on, Alex’s nerves settled a little and she let her hand tentatively find Maggie’s on the table and Maggie’s body warmed with affection and she opened up her hand, her palm tingling at the innocent touch.

Once they finished dinner Alex asked Maggie if she wanted to move to the couch to eat dessert. Maggie attempted to help Alex with the clearing up but Alex took her by the hips and pushed her towards the couch.

Alex quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher and got the dessert out of the fridge. In the privacy of the kitchen Alex let out a big exhale, trying to calm her nerves that were coming back again.

She grabbed two spoons and walked over to Maggie and handed one to Maggie who took it with an amused smile.

Alex took a seat next to Maggie close enough for their knees to be touching.

Usually Alex would be rushing to get in as many bites of the dessert as possible before Kara ate it all but this time she offered it to Maggie with a shy smile to take the first bite.

“Try it, it’s really delicious. And one of my favourites- and Kara’s. I’m surprised she even left this one. She never leaves dessert.”

Maggie smiled at Alex’s adorable rambling. She took a tiny spoon of it and rather than taking the bite herself, brought the spoon up to Alex’s lips instead.

Alex immediately moved back slightly on reflex but then blushed when she realised what Maggie was doing.

Maggie laughed at Alex’s reaction and was about to take the spoon back but Alex moved forward to take the bite before she could. Alex could feel her blush as she did so and Maggie chuckled at Alex’s embarrassment.

“Cute,” Maggie teased softly and Alex blushed more.

“Shut up,” Alex said lamely and Maggie laughed more, pleased that she was able to ease Alex’s nerves.

And Alex rolled her eyes, trying to cover her blush. “I don’t usually let people do stuff like that,” she said and Maggie smiled at the admission.

“Why did you let me then?” Maggie asked, smiling with that cute smirk that was a little shy and Alex fought a smile at Maggie’s obviousness.

“Well…” Alex pretended to think about it. “I guess I kinda like you,” She look at Maggie cutely. “And…you don’t make me want to punch you.”

Maggie laughed in surprise and her eyebrows furrowed slightly in that way they did whenever Alex said something absurdly funny.

And Alex smiled at Maggie’s laugh, continuing. “You make me wanna do the _opposite_ of punch you in fact,” Alex tried to flirt and Maggie’s shoulders shook with her laughter. And Alex didn’t even care how ridiculous that sounded because she loved when Maggie laughed like that.

Maggie, despite herself, was hopelessly charmed by Alex.

“What exactly is the opposite of a punch Danvers?” She had an idea but she wanted to hear Alex’s answer.

Alex looked at her for a moment and then simply leaned forward into the space between them and kissed Maggie softly, cupping her face in her hand, loving the feel of Maggie’s smile against her mouth. She gave Maggie a few soft and impossibly sweet kisses before pushing back.

“Something like that.”

And Maggie heart fluttered at the answer.

She sat up straighter. “I guess I should feed you some more then,” she teased and Alex rolled her eyes, pushing the spoon away, laughing.

The shared the dessert together quietly, comfortably and Alex was finding it hard to believe she was in this moment- the evening was going better than she had hoped. They were sitting even closer than before, Maggie taking spoons from the bowl that Alex was holding- it was so intimate.

Alex couldn’t stop herself from staring at Maggie. Maggie’s elbow was leaning against the top of the couch, her head resting in her hand, taking bites with her other hand- her white blouse making her appear even brighter.

She just looked so beautiful and relaxed- it was so unlike how Alex was feeling.

Maggie could feel Alex’s gaze on her and smiled, tilting her head to look at Alex. Alex wasn’t very subtle with her staring and Maggie usually never mentioned it but she did now, wanting to bring attention to it.

“’What?” she whispered softly and Alex smiled shyly. She looked at Maggie for a moment, her eyes flickering down Maggie’s body then back to her soft eyes and warm smile.

“You look really beautiful tonight.”

Maggie’s smile softened, shy.

“You always do,” Alex continued, “but right now…” she breathed out and Maggie could hear the telling tone of Alex’s voice and it sent warmth through her.

Maggie never usually cared when people complimented her looks and she certainly never blushed - even with her past girlfriends. But Alex was just so genuine and sincere that Maggie couldn’t help but feel the full force of all of Alex’s compliments.

Alex’s heart warmed as she watched Maggie.

“You were wearing white that night at the bar…. the first time I kissed you,” she continued, “I don’t know if you remember.”

Maggie did remember. The night in the bar was imprinted in her memory. She nodded with a little hum, looking at Alex with soft eyes, knowing she had more to say.

Alex swallowed some of her nerves. “I hadn’t planned on kissing you- like that-,” she said, playing with the spoon in her hand, “-but…you were so happy for me and just… looked so beautiful…and I…” Alex paused in her sentence, not knowing what to say. Maggie lifted her head from her hand and brought it to Alex’s shoulder, caressing her there and Alex looked at Maggie, laughing a little at herself as she said softly. “I just thought…how can a person be so _perfect_.”

Maggie’s closed her eyes and she laughed self-consciously, shaking her head slightly at the words, brushing them off. It scared her that Alex thought this of her.

Alex could see Maggie’s fear and she backtracked a little.

“Perfect for _me_ I mean,” she said sincerely, looking up at Maggie sweetly. “How perfectly we fit together.”

She had thought about it a lot. She was constantly thinking about how good they were together- compatible in every way- their jobs, personalities- everything.

That’s why she had been so crushed when Maggie had initially rejected her for being fresh off the boat. She didn’t understand why that would be an issue when they were clearly perfect for each other. But she understood Maggie’s reservations now.

She interlaced their free hands. “And I feel it more and more every day Maggie,” she confessed, watching Maggie’s eyes soften at the words.

All Maggie could do was duck her head to break the intense gaze.

Alex was always managing to overwhelm her. She was brave enough to be vulnerable and say exactly what was on her mind- and Maggie had so much admiration for it.

They had only been together for a few weeks and things had already progressed so fast. They hadn’t had sex yet but it still felt like things were moving fast- in terms of their feelings and commitment. Alex had clearly invested everything into their relationship already and Maggie wasn’t ready yet to admit that she had too. She wasn’t used to being made so vulnerable at all, let alone so soon in a relationship. It was unlike any of her previous relationships.

Maggie was quiet for a moment too long and Alex feared her words had had the wrong effect.

She didn’t want to scare Maggie but she also didn’t want to stop herself from telling Maggie how she felt.

“Hey…” she said, squeezing Maggie’s hand, getting her to look at her.  

And Maggie, for some reason, found herself laughing at her thoughts.

Alex looked at Maggie with a soft smile, curious as to what had caused her laughter.

Maggie just shook her head, trying to figure out a way to explain.

“It’s…just…” she looked at Alex who was looking at her with all the interest in the world. “You seem to have a way of pushing past all my defences.”

And Alex tried to keep her cool at the admission, she knew how difficult that was for Maggie- Maggie didn’t usually admit these things out loud.

“And I’m not used to it,” Maggie continued and the way she was looking at Alex was so soft and vulnerable. Alex’s heart fluttered, knowing that Maggie was trying to tell her that she was deep in this too.

Alex’s expression softened and she looked down at their interlaced hand as she caressed it before glancing back up to Maggie’s soft expressive eyes. “Well…I’m defenceless against you too,” she whispered low and Maggie couldn’t help it. She leaned forward until she was completely in Alex’s space, inches from her lips, testing her defence and Alex broke immediately, pushing to take Maggie’s lips in an impossibly soft kiss.

There was still half the bowl left but they both needed something else right now. Maggie took the bowl and spoon from Alex and placed it on the table and Alex just watched her in anticipation as she did so.

Maggie turned back to Alex and saw a flash of want in her eyes and moved forward into her, taking Alex’s waiting lips in a hot kiss and Alex’s lips parted against hers. She tasted the sweetness from the dessert.

The kiss was slow and deep, Maggie trying to put all her feelings into it. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss and lifted her hands to gently cup Alex’s face, moving her hand to push through Alex’s hair, caressing her there and Alex held Maggie’s arms, squeezing tight.

She moved her hands around Maggie’s body, pulling her in closer and Maggie shifted her position until she was able to gently guide Alex onto her back.

And the heated proximity of Maggie above her ignited Alex and she pulled her down to her lips desperately.

Alex had never craved intimacy like this- had never wanted like this.

Maggie was kissing Alex deeper than she ever had before and Alex felt like she was going to come undone simply from this kiss.

Alex pulled back somehow- she wanted this to happen on the bed. They were both breathing heavily, their cheeks flushed and Maggie looked down at Alex, waiting for her words.

And Alex gulped at how gorgeous Maggie looked. She exhaled heavily, readying herself to ask. “Should…should we-,” she sighed, pausing a moment. “Do you want to move to the bed?” she asked in one breath.

And Maggie breathed out a smile at the question, feeling so much affection for Alex. She leaned in closer to kiss Alex lightly, before getting up and holding out her hand.

Alex’s heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she led Maggie towards her bed. Maggie was looking at her so softly. Maggie tried to hold her gaze but her eyes kept flickering down Alex’s body and the undercurrent of want in them was doing things to Alex. Maggie was always so careful of not letting her eyes linger but she was looking now and it set Alex’s body alight.

Alex stumbled as she reached the steps and Maggie closed the distance between their bodies, bringing her arms around Alex’s middle.

“Easy…” she breathed, her eyes roaming Alex’s face and Alex swooned.

Maggie guided Alex to sit on the bed and she looked at her a heavy moment, pushing her hair behind her ear, smiling softly.

Alex couldn’t wait a second longer to be kissing Maggie. She pulled her into her and Maggie smiled into the kiss at Alex’s eagerness. Alex pulled her further in and they both fell back onto the bed.

Maggie kissed her for a few long moments but she wanted to get Alex properly on to the bed.

She pulled back from the kiss and quickly pushed herself off the bed and Alex leaned up to see Maggie unzipping her shoes. Alex quickly went to remove her own. She was nervous and a little shaky and it was taking her longer than usual and Maggie gently moved her hands away, taking over, unbuckling the shoe for her.

Alex almost protested, unused to and overwhelmed by this kind of attention but Maggie just looked up at her with the softest smile and Alex gave in.

Maggie came back to stand in front of Alex and Alex quickly rid herself of her sweater, leaving her just in her bra before pulling Maggie into her to kiss her again.

The kiss was fast and frantic and Maggie could feel Alex’s nerves in it. She pulled back slowly from the kiss and Alex’s eyes remained closed. Maggie nudged Alex’s leg, asking her to move further up the bed and Alex immediately complied.

Maggie walked over to Alex’s side of the bed and leaned it to kiss Alex, softly and slowly for a few long minutes. And eventually she moved to straddle Alex, all the while kissing her, and Alex’s body felt like it was going into overdrive.               

Alex leaned up into Maggie and she was hurried with her kisses, she couldn’t wait to be touching Maggie. She tugged at Maggie’s blouse, scrunching it in her hand and Maggie could feel her want- she wanted to give Alex everything she wanted.

She broke the kiss, sitting up and Alex’s eyes opened at the sudden absence of Maggie.

She looked up to see to see Maggie unbuttoning her shirt, gazing down at her softly. And Alex felt warmth pool low in her. She tried to hold Maggie’s gaze but she couldn’t help but look to Maggie’s hands- at every inch of Maggie’s skin as it was revealed. And Maggie’s body heated up at the desire in Alex’s eyes.

Once she had unbuttoned the blouse, she leaned back down over Alex and kissed her, her blouse hanging open between them. She let Alex push it off her shoulders and Alex exhaled as she brought her hands to Maggie’s warm body, touching her impossibly soft skin.

Maggie let her explore her skin for a moment before taking Alex’s hands in hers- interlacing them. She pushed them by either side of their heads and leaned down to kiss Alex slow and deep and they kissed for so long.

Maggie eventually started to grind her hips down into Alex’s painfully slowly and their kisses turned more heated. Alex was going mad- the pressure was so good but the barrier of their jeans was so stifling- she had to get Maggie out of them.

She took her hands out of Maggie’s and brought them down between their bodies to Maggie’s waist. She let her hands wander over Maggie’s waist and then tentatively tugged at Maggie’s belt.

Maggie’s breathing was so heavy and she lifted her hips up a little, giving Alex permission. Alex shakingly unbuckled the belt, unbuttoning her jeans and Maggie quickly sat up, undoing her zip and pulling the jeans down her thighs and off her legs. And in their arousal they were rushing. Alex quickly undid her own, letting Maggie pull them off her.

Maggie let her hands smooth over Alex’s bare thighs for a quick moment, her arousal spiking at the feel of the strong muscles tensing, before coming over Alex again.

She looked down at Alex’s flushed face. “You okay,” she asked and Alex felt far too aroused and far too much affection to do anything but let out a small sound- if only Maggie could feel just how okay she was. She brought her hands up, pushing Maggie’s thick hair behind her ears, then pulling her down back into her.

And Maggie kissed her with increased intensity, opening her mouth to let Alex’s tongue into her mouth and Alex moaned deep.

She moved her arms around Maggie’s body, smoothing her hands down until she reached Maggie’s lower back, pulling her in. There was only the thin material between them now and it brought Maggie’s pelvis flush against her with greater pressure.

Maggie started up the rhythm again and Alex kissed her messily and soon they were both panting desperately into each other’s mouths.

Alex was feeling her body tighten and she clutched Maggie hard and almost without warning she fell over the edge fast.

Maggie didn’t waste a minute- her mind focused entirely on Alex’s pleasure. She brought herself down to Alex’s chest, kissing her there, above her bra and over her collar bones and Alex couldn’t even protest- too consumed by Maggie’s touches.

Maggie brought her hand softly over Alex’s bra and Alex sat up a little, unclipping her bra and sliding it down her arms.

Maggie let herself look down Alex’s bare upper half and heat pooled low in Maggie at the sight of Alex’s full breast and curves- she was so gorgeous. Maggie leaned down so she could trail her kisses down to Alex’s breast bringing her mouth around it.

“Oh wow,” Alex said breathlessly at the first touch of Maggie’s lips around her. And she couldn’t even be embarrassed at her exclamation because it just felt so good.

Maggie’s lips were so unbelievably soft, she wanted them all over her.

Maggie’s kisses were tentative at first and Alex exhaled a moan, moving to cup the back of Maggie’s neck, pressing her closer.

And Maggie gave into Alex’s want, sucking harder, bringing her hand up to squeeze Alex’s other breast. 

Alex’s eyes squeezed shut and her head tilted back at the feeling of Maggie’s warm tongue on her. These were parts of her body that hadn’t been paid attention to in so long- and never by anyone she had wanted- but here was Maggie touching her so perfectly and Alex wanted her so much.

Maggie moved back up to her mouth and tentatively trailed her hand down until it reached Alex’s underwear and Alex’s breaths came heavier. Maggie had only touched her down there once before but it had been tentative that first time- not like this. Alex was going to go mad if Maggie didn’t touch her now.

She quickly pushed the underwear down her thighs leaving her completely bare in front of Maggie.

And Maggie just kissed her deep, taking away all her nerves. Alex never thought she could feel like this when she was naked with someone- safe and completely lost in desire.

Maggie brought her hand down to Alex’s waist, caressing her there and Alex lifted her hips, showing her want. Maggie brought her hand directly to Alex’s heat and Maggie had to stop herself from making a sound at just how wet Alex was. She kept Alex’s gaze, making sure she didn’t do anything Alex didn’t like. And Alex looked right back, her want evident in her eyes.

Maggie’s fingers slid easily through Alex’s fold, finding her clit and Alex trembled at the touch. Maggie slowly brought her finger to Alex’s entrance, looking at Alex and Alex nodded, so far gone.

Maggie gently pushed her finger in and Alex gripped her arm breathing out a “yeah” and Maggie added a second finger, starting up a gentle rhythm.

She leaned down to kiss Alex, increasing the pressure of her hand and Alex was soon panting into her mouth. She felt her body building up again, her breathing becoming too heavy to continue kissing Maggie. She pulled back, burying her head against Maggie’s chest, holding her tight and squeezing her as her orgasm ripped through her.

She lay like that for a moment, breathing heavily and Maggie held her close, stroking her hair.

After a moment, Alex brought her arms around Maggie and pushed her around under her, needing to touch her. And Maggie’s arousal spiked at Alex’s strength and the ease with which she changed their positions.

Alex pulled their bodies closer together. Maggie had been paying attention to her and she had yet to touch Maggie properly. She kissed her deep, not holding back and Maggie held her tight- she loved how passionate all of Alex’s kisses were- as if each one might be the last.

Alex kissed down Maggie’s neck to her shoulder and when she reached her collarbone she saw the all but faded scar of the wound from the day she had stitched her up. Her emotions welled up at the sight and she leaned down to press her lips to it almost reverently. Who knew where they would have been if Maggie hadn’t got wounded that day.

Maggie’s own emotions were threatening to overcome her at Alex’s kisses- she was feeling so much at once. She had never felt this vulnerable or understood by anyone before.

When past lovers fussed over her scars she found it frustrating because she knew they didn’t really understand her. She was never short of the physical aspect but there was always that deeper connection missing- that emotional intimacy that she just couldn’t allow herself to feel with them. But that wasn’t the case with Alex at all- with Alex it felt like she could see into her very soul.

Alex trailed her kisses to the swell of Maggie’s breasts, leaning her head against her there. Maggie looked so good in her dark blue bra but she wanted to see Maggie.

“Can I take it off?” she asked breathless.

And Maggie warmed with affection at the question. She leaned up, quickly unclipping the bra, letting Alex remove it fully, leaving her upper body uncovered.

And Alex was feeling so much- she leaned forward to kiss the top of Maggie’s breast. She had touched her there before but never with her mouth. And she couldn’t get enough- not of the feel of Maggie or the way Maggie was reacting- she just wanted to spend hours paying attention to Maggie’s body.

She pulled back, sitting up slightly and just looked at Maggie for a moment- her breathing got heavier as her gaze fell down Maggie’s entire body. Maggie had never been self-conscious of her body but she was feeling completely vulnerable right now.

Alex looked back up into Maggie’s vulnerable eyes and swallowed, bringing her hands up Maggie’s smooth legs and thighs, then to her stomach which she had fantasised about kissing so many times. She brought her head down to brush her lips against Maggie’s abs and Maggie’s stomach clenched at the touch, her body rising up to meet Alex’s lips- she was so beyond aroused.

Alex moaned at Maggie’s reactions. She quickly pulled down Maggie’s underwear, Maggie lifting her hips to help her.

Alex looked at Maggie again, now completely bare and Maggie felt herself blush but she let Alex look as long as she wanted.

Alex was feeling so much for Maggie right now. She leaned down, covering Maggie’s body with her own, bringing her hand to Maggie’s cheek, kissing her.

Alex’s kisses were fierce and open-mouthed but they became softer as her hand tentatively moved down to Maggie’s body to her heat. She had never done this before and she wanted it to be good- as good as Maggie had made her feel.

Maggie noticed Alex’s hesitation. She brought her hand down to Alex’s wrist and gently guided her fingers through her folds slowly. And Alex felt her own breath come quicker at Maggie showing her want like this.

Maggie caressed her clit with Alex’s fingers and then slowly guided them inside her and she exhaled at how good they felt.

Alex started pushing into Maggie by herself, her gaze intently on Maggie’s face, watching her every expression. She saw Maggie’s lips part and quirk up slightly and exhale whenever she touched her right and it eased her nerves.

She shifted slightly to give her better leverage and started up a rhythm and Maggie clung to her.

Alex leaned down to kiss Maggie again, open and frantic, her tongue in her mouth, drawing a moan from Maggie. She moved to trail wet kisses down Maggie’s neck, licking and sucking hard and Maggie grunted her approval at the ferocity- Maggie knew it was going to leave a mark but she was too far gone to say anything, too aroused to resist the feeling of Alex’s mouth on her.

Alex pushed her fingers faster into Maggie and Maggie’s breathing got heavier and she held Alex tighter, pushing her head into her neck.

Maggie was moaning and gasping- these high feminine gasps- and the sounds were driving Alex crazy. She didn’t think Maggie was capable of making such wanton noises. The past few times things had got heated between them, Maggie must have been controlling her noises but now it seemed like she couldn’t control them and it was the sexiest thing Alex had ever heard.

With her head in Maggie’s neck, Alex inhaled her heady scent- a mixture of her sweet perfume and perspiration and her arousal and she couldn’t get enough of it.

“You smell so good,” she rasped against Maggie’s ear and Maggie shivered at the words, gripping the back of Alex’s head.

“Alex,” she rasped out full of want and Alex groaned- she loved it when Maggie said her name.

She pulled back to look Maggie in the eye and Maggie brought their heads together, squeezing the back of her neck and Alex kissed her again, open and hot and frantic. She picked up the speed of her hand, pushing into Maggie with more force.

Soon Maggie had to pull away, unable to stand all the sensations at once. She brought her hand down again to Alex’s wrist and guided her fingers back to her clit, stroking fast and Alex allowed Maggie to do whatever she needed.

And Maggie’s body started to tense up and her face scrunched together, her mouth hanging open and her body suddenly locked as she fell off the edge hard.

Alex watched in awe as the pleasure crossed Maggie’s face.

Maggie fell back, breathing heavy and Alex leaned down to kiss her softly on her cheek and lips.

She leaned back to look at Maggie again, bringing her hand up to caress her cheek and Alex’s heart fluttered at Maggie’s flushed cheeks and warm gaze.

“You’re so beautiful,” she breathed out.                    

And Maggie smiled around a blush.

“Seriously,” Alex continued low, wanting Maggie to know- she had never experienced anything more beautiful than that. “That was so beautiful.” She stared at her more, taking in her post haze flush. “How did I get so lucky.”

“Alex,” Maggie breathed out, lowering her head and Alex smiled wide, loving the way Maggie breathed out her name even more than the first time.

Maggie had to get Alex to stop talking because all of Alex’s words were making her heart feel like it was going to come out of her chest. She leaned up to kiss Alex with so much feeling, turning Alex around so that she was above her.

Maggie pushed her own hair behind her ear out of the way before doing the same to Alex, Alex was looking up at her in complete adoration and Maggie looked down at her just the same.

“You’re-,” she sighed out a laugh. “Do you even see yourself?” she said in disbelief and Alex just looked at her wide-eyed, and Maggie just had to kiss her again. “You’re… _unbelievable…,_ ” she breathed out between kisses- because she needed Alex to know- how could Alex not know.

Alex took Maggie’s face in her hands, deepening the kiss at Maggie’s words, sighing into her mouth.

And Maggie felt a deep need to make Alex see how amazing she was. She moved further into Alex, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She opened Alex’s mouth to suck on her tongue, drawing a deep moan from the back of Alex’s throat and Alex’s eyes squeezed closed as arousal shot through her.

Maggie moved down to her jaw, trailing open, wet kisses and Alex held her against her there by her neck, heat pooling low at the sensations of Maggie’s mouth against her. She tilted her head back, wanting Maggie everywhere and Maggie moved down her throat, kissing and licking there and Alex was going dizzy with want.

Maggie kissed down Alex’s body and got to her hips, her intent clear and Alex’s heart was beating faster than ever. Maggie sensed Alex tense a little and she immediately stopped, moving back up to be face to face with Alex.

Alex flushed, frustrated because she didn’t tense up because she didn’t want it- she wanted it so much, she was just nervous.

Maggie looked at her concerned. “Hey, we don’t have to Alex.”

Alex looked at Maggie’s soft expression. “No ones ever-“ she sighed, looking up to the ceiling, searching for the words. “I’ve never let anyone—do that.” She blushed at her inability to even say the words. “It always felt too personal…too close…I’ve never wanted anyone that close.” She paused a beat. “But you…” She looked at Maggie who was just listening with the utmost patience, taking in the information. “You can’t seem to get close enough,” she breathed out shyly, the meaning clear.

Maggie’s soft expression transformed into a smile at Alex’s admission.

“Yeah?” Maggie breathed out around her grin and Alex blushed, bringing her hands up to her hot cheeks and Maggie chuckled in adoration at Alex’s reaction.

She moved Alex’s hands away from her cheeks and replaced them with her lips, slowly trailing kisses to her mouth.

She shifted her body so that her entire body was over Alex’s and she pressed in closer, putting more of her weight onto Alex and Alex sighed out at the pressure of Maggie’s body pressed against her firmer.

She built Alex back up with slow languid kiss, her tongue exploring her mouth. And Alex thought about Maggie’s tongue that was inside her mouth right now on her down there and she moaned- the thought causing her to throb again in want.

Maggie leaned back just enough to look into Alex’s eyes. “If you want to stop…at any time…” She left the sentence unfinished and she was looking at Alex with serious, protective, almost pleading eyes and Alex took Maggie’s face into her hands, kissing her hard. She pulled back slightly and nodded against Maggie’s head, not trusting her voice right now. She was nervous but she trusted Maggie with all of herself.

Maggie started slowly, kissing down Alex’s body, lingering on her stomach, just at her hip, all along her waist, building her up again.

Alex was squirming under her- too lost in her want now to remember her nerves.

Maggie hooked her arms around Alex’s thighs, bringing her mouth to Alex’s heat tentatively and Alex gripped the sheet as soon as Maggie’s hot breath hit her.

Maggie tried to hold herself back as she licked up Alex’s heat- she couldn’t get over how good Alex tasted. She took Alex’s clit in her mouth and Alex’s gasped out and Maggie revelled in every sound and shiver Alex elicited.

Alex looked down to see Maggie watching her with her gorgeous eyes and Alex’s heart fluttered in her chest.

Maggie eyes softened as Alex looked at her and she slowed down a little, kissing Alex’s inner thigh and Alex shivered- it felt as if every part of her body was sensitive right now.

And Maggie felt it against her lips. “Does it feel good?”

Alex laughed breathlessly at the question and looked shyly down at Maggie’s smiling face. “It feels—amazing,” she managed to breath out, bringing her hand to Maggie’s head, caressing her there. And Maggie got the hint.

She brought her mouth back to Alex’s heat and started licking and sucking with more intent and Alex’s body pushed up into Maggie’s mouth.

Alex tugged harder on Maggie’s hair and it was turning Maggie on so much- she continued her wet strokes against Alex with her tongue.

Alex gasped out her name, her voice breathy and thick, full of arousal and Maggie almost came at the tone. She hummed against Alex’s clit and the vibrations made Alex writhe more frantically against her.

Alex felt like she was burning with heat. She removed the pillow from under her head, throwing it off the bed, sighing at the more comfortable position, tilting her head fully back.

Maggie could feel Alex’s thighs quivering in her hands. Alex was crying out her name repeatedly now- like a mantra, and it was so desperate and sounded almost pained that Maggie had to be closer to her again.

She replaced her mouth with her hand, bringing her body over Alex’s again and Alex grunted at the taste of herself on Maggie’s mouth. Maggie took all of Alex’s moans and gasps into her mouth, kissing her frantically.

Maggie could feel Alex’s body begin to shake and she held Alex tight.

Alex felt like she was going to erupt. She clung to Maggie hard and Maggie kissed her messily and Alex’s body suddenly locked, the sensations flooding through her, her release taking her over the edge harder than ever before.

She fell back against the bed, completely undone. Maggie was holding her close and Alex could feel Maggie’s heavy breathing against her. She pushed Maggie back to look at her and Maggie smiled down at her shyly.

Maggie’s cheeks were flushed and pupils dilated and Alex could see that she was trying to hide her arousal behind her smile. She brought her hand up to caress Maggie’s warm cheeks before bringing it down to Maggie’s center.

Maggie immediately stilled her hand. “It’s okay Alex,” she said, knowing how intense Alex’s orgasm had just been.

But Alex ignored her, continuing to stroke against Maggie and Maggie saw the effort it took Alex. She moved Alex’s hand away, instead bringing her centre over Alex’s thigh, bracing her hands against Alex’s head, giving into the pleasure and grinding out her orgasm herself, and Alex’s held Maggie’s hips, letting her move against her.

Maggie lowered her head against Alex’s neck, grinding her hips against Alex’s thigh and it didn’t take long for Maggie to fall off the edge with a low groan, gripping Alex’s body tight.

They both fell limp- Maggie on top of Alex.

After a few moments Maggie pulled back to look at Alex and Alex was breathing heavily with her eyes closed. She smiled, knowing that Maggie was looking at her and brought her hands up to cover her eyes.

Maggie chuckled softly leaning down to kiss Alex’s cheeks and sweaty forehead. “You’re amazing,” she whispered.

Alex brought her hands around Maggie’s body to hug her as they came down from their high, and they stayed like that- Alex’s arms wrapped around Maggie’s entire torso, her head tucked in Maggie’s shoulder- holding each other more intimately than they ever had before.

After a while Maggie heard Alex sniffle and she pulled back to see a tear falling down Alex’s cheek.

“Alex…” she whispered softly, knowing how overwhelming all this must be for Alex.

Alex just let out a laugh around her tears and Maggie’s expression softened in reaction.

“Good tears,” Alex gulped, overcome. “Amazing tears.” She laughed, still crying and Maggie reached up to her cheeks to wipe away the tears with so much affection, smiling down at Alex with shining eyes, feeling happier than she had felt in she couldn’t remember how long.

She leaned down to kiss Alex’s forehead and Alex pulled her back into her, and Maggie held her protectively.

Alex breathed Maggie in, this amazing woman who she had just shared the most incredible experience of her life with. They were holding each other, bare bodies together and Alex had never felt like this before in her life. No one had made her feel like she was feeling with Maggie right now.

And she hoped Maggie was feeling something similar too.

She thought about how beautiful Maggie’s climaxes had been- they had brought her so much pleasure. She wanted to make Maggie climax again- the same way Maggie had just done to her. She wanted to make Maggie feel as amazing as Maggie had made her feel.

The feeling was coming back to her body and she leant back to look at Maggie and Maggie returned her gaze with such softness and patience, waiting for Alex’s words. Alex loved that look- she couldn’t help but lean in to press her lips to Maggie’s for a few slow, shy moments. She turned the kiss deeper, turning Maggie around so that she was able to lean over her and control the kiss.

When the kiss deepened further, Maggie pulled back in surprise, chuckling a little. She looked up at Alex who was looking down at her shy.

“I want to- do that- with you too,” Alex said softly, caressing Maggie at her waist and Maggie smiled softly in response- Alex still wanted to do more despite the fact that she had already made her feel so good.

Maggie brought her hand up to caress Alex’s bare shoulder. As much as Maggie wanted that, she knew they had plenty of time to explore each other. And she knew it would be too much for Alex right now. “You’re tired,” she said gently, knowingly.

“I’m not,” Alex insisted and Maggie smiled more at that- even Alex’s voice sounded tired.

Alex had been through so much, both emotionally and physically and Maggie could see Alex’s tiredness in her eyes and the way she was leaning into her. “Are you sure you have the energy for more?”

And Alex perked up a bit at that, her eyes narrowing teasingly. “Are you questioning my stamina?”

And Maggie laughed at the challenging tone. “ _No_ Danvers, I know better than to do that,” she said with an adoring smile. She was well aware of Alex’s stamina and the thought sent a shiver through her- testing it was definitely for another time. “It’s just…I think I wore you out,” she continued, her smile turning into a grin.

Alex narrowed her eyes and just looked at her for a playful second before conceding with a sigh, bringing her head back down to Maggie’s. “You _did,_ ” she said with an airy sigh.

She had been completely worn out hundreds of times before- it was part and parcel of her job- but she had never felt this delicious, boneless type of worn out- completely satisfied and relaxed.

Maggie chuckled again, so happy with how things had gone.

They were quiet for a moment and Maggie could tell from Alex’s eyes that she was asking how it had been for Maggie. And Maggie ached at Alex’s insecurity. No one had ever made her feel so much- both physically and emotionally during sex. But she wasn’t ready yet to admit that to Alex in those words.

She let her fingers trail across Alex’s side. “You made me feel so good,” she breathed out, serious but tender, knowing Alex needed to hear it.

Alex gulped down her fears, her eyes flickering between Maggie’s and Maggie held her gaze strongly, letting Alex see the truth in them.

“I mean…you couldn’t tell?” Maggie continued playfully, her dimples coming through. “I thought I was pretty obvious?” And Alex laughed shy, her cheeks tinting pink at the reminder.

Maggie laughed too, bringing her head against Alex’s shoulder- it felt so good to be laughing together like this.

Their laughter softened and they stayed like that for a moment. The chilliness of the winter night was coming back to them now that they had made love.

Maggie stroked her thumb down Alex’s arm. “Should we get under the covers?”

Alex just smiled softly at the question- she didn’t want to move and she didn’t want Maggie’s body covered up but it was getting chilly.

Maggie moved to pull the covers over them and Alex just watched Maggie’s body as she moved.

Maggie came back and tucked the cover under Alex’s arms gently and went to lay next to Alex, both sharing a pillow- quiet, sated, comfortable.

Alex’s eyes roamed Maggie’s face unabashedly and Maggie let herself look back- it was a type of intimate that Maggie wasn’t used to either.

Their eyes locked and Maggie smiled shyly, her dimples coming through and Alex’s heart fluttered- she loved Maggie’s shy smiles. Coupled with her mussed hair and shining eyes and content aura- Alex didn’t think she had seen a more beautiful sight in her life.

Maggie was finding it hard to hold Alex’s intense gaze. She wasn’t used to people looking at her like that- with such fondness. Soon it became too much and she closed her eyes, breathing out a chuckle and Alex smiled too at Maggie’s reaction.

Maggie looked back up into Alex’s tired, smiling eyes, bringing her hand up to caress just by them, hoping to convey her overflowing feelings.

“You should sleep,” she whispered softly, full of affection and Alex moved her face into Maggie’s caress, shaking her head lightly.

“What if I want to just keep looking at you,” she said and Maggie chuckled as Alex continued to gaze at her with warms eyes and a soft smile.

“I’ll still be here in the morning,” Maggie said, amused and Alex smiled wide at the reminder.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Maggie breathed out, causing Alex’s tired eyes to crinkle in happiness.

Alex moved closer to Maggie, as if to make sure of Maggie’s promise and Maggie opened up her arm for Alex to come into her. Alex positioned her head on Maggie’s chest, just below her chin.

The cover was the only thing between their bodies and Alex’s whole body hummed in happiness- she was cuddling with Maggie naked in her bed, their limbs tangled together- it was an intimacy she had never known.

The idea of sleeping with Maggie holding her, of waking up with Maggie beside her made her heart feel fit to burst with happiness.

She gave in to the soothing sensations of Maggie lightly scratching her scalp and the rhythmic sounds of Maggie’s heartbeat and the steady rise and fall of her chest and she soon fell into a blissful sleep.

Maggie lay awake a little longer, her heart and mind whirring in a careful type of joy that she was finally allowing herself to truly feel. She fell asleep with her chin tucked against Alex’s head, her heart full, excited in a way she hadn’t been for so long, wondering what the morning would bring.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it:)
> 
> Would love to hear your thoughts:)


End file.
